Removing algae from photobioreactors for harvesting and eventual processing, such as, for example, biofuels processing, often involves complex, time-consuming, and costly mechanisms. Pumps, as well as mechanical systems designed to mechanically squeeze algae or algae-containing media from a photobioreactor often use large amounts of energy, thereby increasing the cost of algae harvesting and/or biofuels production.